<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No One Teaches You What To Do When A Good Man Hurts You by TatteredBurningWings (IAmSorry__sendmeaprompt)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822338">No One Teaches You What To Do When A Good Man Hurts You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSorry__sendmeaprompt/pseuds/TatteredBurningWings'>TatteredBurningWings (IAmSorry__sendmeaprompt)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental 'Sex As Punishment', Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel is Not Okay (Supernatural), Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Demisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Demisexual Person In Sexual Situations, Dubious Consent, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Extremely Dubious Consent, Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSorry__sendmeaprompt/pseuds/TatteredBurningWings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean parted on... not the greatest of terms. Castiel is glad to be back in the bunker, thrilled to be loved by Dean. He just wishes Dean didn't have to punish him for his misdeeds.</p><p>Dean, meanwhile, is totally clueless about what is going on, and doesn't realize Cas doesn't want to have sex with him until he overhears a conversation between Cas and the long-suffering Sam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No One Teaches You What To Do When A Good Man Hurts You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from Taylor Swift's 'happiness'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Dean had kissed him before he’d told him to leave the bunker, and Castiel had taken some amount of comfort in that. Surely, if Dean would kiss him, then Dean would eventually welcome Castiel back?</p><p>His elation at having his feelings for Dean reciprocated had quickly died when the angel inside Sam had forced Dean to make Castiel leave, but he understood that it wasn’t Dean’s fault. Sam’s welfare came first, and Castiel, being human, couldn’t help Sam.</p><p>Therefore, it came as a shock to him when, two weeks after the last time he’d talked to Dean, the man himself, followed by a de-angeled little brother, had burst into the warehouse Castiel was chained up in.</p><p>A group of demons had gotten the jump on him a few days ago, and had been holding him there in the hopes that their king would notice and reward them. Castiel was unharmed, except for exhaustion and possibly some dehydration, when he heard the door to the room he was being kept in creak open and Sam hurried inside and set about picking the lock on his shackles.</p><p>Sam ushered him out of the warehouse, past where Dean was causing a distraction so they could get him out, handed him a water bottle and made him drink, checked him over for injuries, then settled him in the backseat of the Impala.</p><p>Shortly after, Dean came storming out of the warehouse. He was wildly beautiful when he was angry, Castiel thought, some fierce part of his soul shining through the blood splattered across his face. He looked raw and untamed and gorgeous, and Castiel loved him so much it hurt.</p><p>Then Dean slid into the Impala, not saying a word, and Castiel fell asleep.</p><p>***</p><p>When he woke up they were pulling into the bunker’s garage, and Sam was muttering excuses, hurrying out of the Impala and rushing into the bunker proper, leaving Castiel and Dean alone. </p><p>Dean wordlessly helped him out of the car, helped him to stand up, then backed away a couple of steps.</p><p>“Dean?” Castiel queried, his voice small and cracking.</p><p>“Jesus.” Dean’s voice was low and quiet, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. “Jesus fucking Christ, Cas.” Something glittered in Dean’s eyes where they’d latched onto Castiel, and he shivered. Dean was angry, it seemed.</p><p>That was a reasonable reaction, Castiel supposed, anger. He had, after all, gotten himself captured and, for all Dean knew, he’d been spilling secrets to the demons.</p><p>Then Dean was stepping forward, pressing Castiel against the car, and capturing his mouth in a plundering, searing kiss. Castiel tried to respond to it as best he could, overwhelmed by the sensation of Dean’s tongue in his mouth, Dean’s hands gripping at him, the weight of Dean pressing him into the car.</p><p>“Bedroom,” Dean growled against Castiel’s mouth. “Now.”</p><p>And then Castiel understood.</p><p>He’d seen sex used as a punishment before, of course, in all his years as an angel. He’d seen humans from all different walks of life do it to each other, and he knew that it was a favored form of torture in hell.</p><p>Castiel had no interest in sex, much preferring physical contact like cuddling and whatnot, but if he had to submit to this in order to gain Dean’s forgiveness, he would gladly do so. He ducked his head into Dean’s shoulder and softly murmured his agreement, then let himself be manhandled down the hallway to Dean’s bedroom.</p><p>Dean pushed him up against the wall once they were in the room, kicking the door shut with a little too much force, and Castiel nearly flinched at the reminder of Dean’s anger. He wasn’t there because Dean wanted him, not this time. He was there because he had fucked up, and he had to pay the price.</p><p>“Fuck,” Dean growled, slamming their mouths together, clutching at Castiel like a drowning man. He was sure to have little, smudged bruises in the shape of Dean’s fingers on his hips, he thought. A reminder.</p><p>Dean’s fingers deftly undid the buttons of Castiel’s shirt before stripping off his own, and then his hot mouth was trailing down Castiel’s body, biting at his nipples and then soothing them with little kitten licks of his tongue.</p><p>Castiel was overwhelmed, wanting so badly to pull away from the sensations - it was just too much, he couldn’t handle it - but the thought of disappointing Dean stopped him. He needed forgiveness and then, maybe then, Dean would give him more soft, gentle kisses, more calm, quiet hugs.</p><p>Quite suddenly, with no recollection of how he’d gotten there, Castiel found himself naked on his back on Dean’s bed, with an equally naked Dean leaning over him.</p><p>Dean moved Castiel’s legs so they were bent in the air, and Castiel squirmed, clutching at the blanket beneath him, at the feeling of being so exposed and vulnerable. “P-Please,” he gasped out, not fully knowing what he was asking, and Dean made soft shushing noises as he pressed sloppy kisses down Castiel’s stomach. He wanted silence, then. Castiel could do silence.</p><p>“Gonna be okay, baby,” Dean murmured, running his hands down Castiel’s thighs. “Gonna take good care of you.”</p><p>Castiel believed him; he knew Dean wouldn’t be punishing him if he didn’t have to, and he trusted Dean to make it all okay in the end.</p><p>Then there was a lube-slick finger pressing into him and he cringed away, the invasive feeling coming back full force. He considered protesting, begging Dean to punish him some other way because he just couldn’t take this, but then remembered the gentle shushing Dean had whispered against his stomach, and resigned himself to silence.</p><p>One finger became two became three, and Castiel felt his body loosening against the intruding digits. It was nice of Dean, he supposed, to not want to hurt him too badly. Maybe he knew this was the first time Castiel had been punished in such a way, and was going to go easy on him.</p><p>Then the fingers were withdrawing and Dean was leaning over him, claiming his mouth again in a rough kiss, and Castiel felt the head of Dean’s cock sliding into him.</p><p>It was bigger than the fingers had been, and he stiffened, whimpered before he could stop himself, and Dean ran his hands down Castiel’s sides in a soothing motion. “It’s okay, baby,” Dean told him, pressing feather-light kisses down Castiel’s neck. “I’ll go slow.”</p><p>He pressed in slowly, true to his word, inch by excruciating inch, and Castiel managed to keep from whimpering in pain. The stretch burned and pulled at him, the intrusion large and impossible to ignore, but he knew he was lucky. Dean could have made it much worse.</p><p>“Can I move?” Dean panted out above him, and Castiel, knowing what was expected of him, nodded.</p><p>As Dean pulled out and began to slide in again, slowly at first then working up to ramming into Castiel roughly, he began to fondle Castiel’s own cock, which soon enough took notice and gained an interest in the proceedings.</p><p>Castiel was overwhelmed. The sensation of Dean sliding in and out of his ass, coupled with the helpless pleasure from the stimulation of Dean’s hand, made him want to cover his face and hide even as he arched shamefully into the touch.</p><p>When Castiel reached orgasm, Dean followed shortly after, and as he lay there savoring the feeling of being able to fall asleep in Dean’s arms, having taken his punishment and been forgiven, he could almost ignore the sensation of cum dripping out of his ass.</p><p>***</p><p>He was sore the next day, and walking almost as bowlegged as Dean, but his lover carefully prepared a hot bath for him, then spent most of the day pampering Castiel, making him food and cuddling with him while they watched Netflix.</p><p>In short, it was one of the best days he’d ever had.</p><p>The day after that, Dean referred to Castiel as his boyfriend when talking to Sam (who was mostly staying away from them and letting them have their privacy), and Castiel was thrilled. He’d snuggled into Dean’s side, the man indulging him with a soft smile, and pressed a kiss to his cheek.</p><p>Four days after that, Dean initiated sex again, and Castiel, being a good boyfriend and wanting forgiveness for whatever he’d managed to do this time (or quite possibly it was for the same slight as before) endured it much as he had the first time.</p><p>He found that being on his knees with his face pressed into the pillow was much easier, as he didn’t have to see his beloved Dean wringing unwanted, confused pleasure from Castiel’s body.</p><p>***</p><p>The next morning, he eased himself out from underneath a sleeping Dean’s arm, and sought out Sam, who was in the library.</p><p>Castiel took a seat across the table from him, gingerly settling back so that the throbbing in his rear was less painful. “Sam?”</p><p>Sam looked up from his laptop. “Hey, Cas. What’s up?”</p><p>“I-” And to his shame there were tears burning in his eyes, “I just wanted to know how long it would take Dean to forgive me?”</p><p>Sam, sensing an emotionally charged conversation, set his laptop aside and leaned in, resting his hand on Castiel’s forearm. “Forgive you? I don’t think he was ever mad at you, Cas.”</p><p>“No, he- he has to be; why else would he be punishing me? I just don’t know how to fix it.”</p><p>Sam went strangely still and quiet, sharp eyes meeting Castiel’s. His voice was soft but had an undercurrent of steel that put a shiver down Castiel’s spine when he next spoke. “Punishing you? What does he do to punish you?”</p><p>Castiel looked down, a red flush staining his cheeks. “We… we have sex.”</p><p>“Cas, look at me. Are you saying that you don’t want to have sex with Dean?” Castiel hesitated, then nodded his head. “And Dean has sex with you anyway?”</p><p>“It’s my punishment,” Castiel clarifies. “For getting captured and all. I’m sure he’ll stop soon.”</p><p>“Cas,” Sam says, delicately, and Castiel is suddenly, ridiculously reminded of the image of a bull picking his way daintily through a china shop. “Cas, you know sex shouldn’t be used as a punishment. It should be something you enjoy, something you want to do.”</p><p>“O-Oh. But I don’t… I don’t enjoy it.” Castiel’s head was spinning. </p><p>“That’s okay,” Sam reassured him. “Not everyone does. You may be asexual, or demisexual.”</p><p>“Will you tell me more about that?” Castiel asked, scooting his chair closer, and a smiling Sam acquesied.</p><p>***</p><p>In the hallway outside the library, a stunned Dean slid to the floor and planted his face in his hands. He’d gone in search of Cas, had heard voices, and had… well, he’d been eavesdropping.</p><p>Cas thought Dean was having sex with him for a punishment. Cas thought he had to have sex with Dean.</p><p>Dean was gonna need to talk to Sam and clear things up, then go have a chat with Cas.</p><p>***</p><p>Dean had intended to go in search of Sam after he and Castiel had finished their talk, but it turned out that was unnecessary, as Sam found him first.</p><p>This was evidenced by the fist slamming into his face.</p><p>“Jesus <em> Christ</em>, Dean,” Sam had hissed at him, shoving him into the kitchen counter, “What the fuck have you done?”</p><p>“I don’t know, man, I- I gotta clear things up with Cas. How can I do that? Sam, I didn’t mean to-”</p><p>Sam cut him off, voice hard enough to slice through steel. “Didn’t mean to what, Dean? Didn’t mean to rape him?”</p><p>Dean slumped down and sat on the floor, sighing. “Yeah. I- fuck, Sam. I fucked up. I didn’t make sure he understood what was going on, I didn’t make sure he knew we could stop anytime he wanted to, I- I really fucked up. What do I do?”</p><p>“If it were anyone else, I’d tell you to get the hell away from him and stay away, then tell you that if I saw you within ten miles of him ever again I’d put a bullet between your eyes, but this is you two. You’re profound-bonded, or whatever, and it really was a mistake. So, I guess what I’m telling you is you go talk to Cas, lay it all out there, and then do whatever he wants. He wants you gone, you go. He wants you snuggling with him and watching Netflix, you do that.” Sam sighed and sunk down to sit next to Dean.</p><p>“Thanks, Sammy.”</p><p>“You didn’t mean to, Dean,” Sam told him, brow furrowed in concern. “Cas knows that now.”</p><p>***</p><p>When Dean found Cas, he was sitting on Dean’s bed, engrossed in something on Sam’s laptop. “Hello, Dean,” he greeted him, smiling serenely.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Cas,” Dean blurted out, standing in the doorway. “I hurt you and I never wanted to hurt you, and we never have to do anything like that again, and I just- I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“It’s all right. I misunderstood your intentions, through no fault of your own, and Sam helped me to see the truth.”</p><p>“Cas, it’s not all right. I- Christ, I fucking raped you!”</p><p>Cas set the laptop aside. “I consented, Dean. True, I did it under false assumptions, but that doesn’t reflect on you. You had nothing but honorable intentions. Although Sam insists that we work on our-” he scratched finger quotes into the air “-communication skills.”</p><p>“Okay,” Dean said, moving cautiously further into the room. “I can do that. Anything you want, Cas, just say the word.”</p><p>“All right then. Come sit next to me while I research demisexuality, please?”</p><p>And Dean did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y'all! Let me know if you liked it! Drop a kudos, a comment, a prompt, anything! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>